1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more specifically, to an electrical connector that improving the mating means thereof, wherein providing a solution to insert different type plugs into identical connector free from destructing itself.
2. Description of the Related Art
By year to year, the following standards “High Definition Multimedia Interface”, abbreviated as “HDMI” promoted by HDMI Licensing, LLC and “DisplayPort” by VESA, are created to behave in addition with high performance, somehow being the next urge-to-use Input/Output components in the digital world.
HDMI and DisplayPort known as high performance characteristics use commonly nineteen terminals. Except one plus terminal is employed as running advanced function for DisplayPort. The width dimensions of these two were usually different resulted in the appearance differences between HDMI and DisplayPort.
One conventional art discloses an electrical connector of which HDMI and DisplayPort plug are able to be inserted into an identical shielding. Though such connector decreases size and still adopts only single port that seems a great idea to miniaturize connector, however, a problem occurs wherein the conventional art uses a tongue portion in order to guide the plug. In condition of HDMI plug having a small size than DisplayPort plug, conventional art fails to provide a position function in a simple way. So failures always happen during plugging and worsen to the risk of tongue-damaging, even the risk of housing-damaging, as users are trying to accurately position the plug. Looking into many other mating means, such plug connector fails to provide an efficient detecting/guiding mechanism to identify two plugs. Such drawback obviously is a potential risk to the device makers, at the time that devastated quality issue from adopted parts is not allowed, or otherwise it is eventually being harmful to selling products.